The Onions of our Labour
by BloodMageMerrill
Summary: Tuxedo Mask X Sailor Moon Shrek x Sailor Moon After many years of Shrek being on the sidelines, he decides it's time to kick it up a notch and beat Tuxedo Mask at his own game of flair and romance. Tempted to create further chapters, but we'll have to see how that goes, I suppose. (This is NSFW, and comedical. Please do not take this seriously.)


The Onions of our Labour

It had been an extravagant day for Ms. Moon; she had fought evil along the light of the moon, and caressed her lover by the end of the day's everlasting rays. By the time she arrived at her humble abode, her body was unwilling to move, desperate to get rest, she let herself float down onto the soft sheets, too tired to change, and dreaded the thought of showering after all the pain she'd gone through during the day.

She slowly let herself drift down into a slumber, before being rudely interrupted by a swooshing noise outside her open window. "Who's there?" she questioned to herself. She **swore** she saw a shadow, but remain utterly confused. She went to the window, and checked to see who awaited her outside. "Hearing voices, now?" a voice asked from behind her. Ms. Moon turned, to be visited by the face of one Tuxedo Mask. Mr. Mask and Ms. Moon had been an item, under the radar, for some time.

"You sound sick, Master Mister Mask! Got a sore throat?" Ms. Moon wondered aloud. "Something like that, Miss. We can talk about it after I'm done wrecking you. Tear it off, show me your inner sailor!" This prompted Moon to strip down her skirt and panties, leaving the upper half to be embraced by the tight-fitting, yet very revealing sailor costume she sports herself in. "Please make it quick, Senpai! Golly-Gee, my kokoro is already beating over nine thousand beats a second! I spent so much time outside today!" The Mister realized how annoying Ms. Moon could be, so he took it upon himself to make her muted. He drew her down to her knees, and drowned her in his love dart. The more she embraced his love dart, the less she talked, causing Tuxedo Mask to enjoy his time even more.

When his time drew close, he threw her off of him, and announced "This, is not even my true form." A gasp was heard from Moon, and Tuxedo Mask threw off his clothing and mask, revealing not a man, but instead, a giant. A green, strong giant, who was far from chiseled, but excelled in endowment. "You do realize what's going to be coming soon, lass? Ah'd give you a taste, but eet's too late for that! Huehuehuehue! HUEHUEHUEHUE! Feel this drill piercing your heavens!" were the last words exclaimed from Shrek, the true Deceiver, before his love muscle pumped deep through Moon's canal, too large to leave a single nook or cranny inside of her to go undiscovered. "SHREK! THAT'S THE WAY I LIKE IT! I'LL NEVER GET BORED!" cried out Moon, feeling the effects of the Ogre inside of her. "Ah, Lass! There be too much ta do! You'll see!" Yet again, Shrek disliked the idea of Moon talking while he tried to impregnate her with his half-ogre babies; as such he shoved an onion down her throat, like ogrebody has in their possession.

After what felt like aeons to the poor sailor, she felt an eruption inside of her, with no warning. "I'M COMING ALL OGRE THE PLACE!" cried out the ogre, who had not felt true loves kiss in an eternity. He decided today was the day he got his true loves kiss, regardless of the state Moon was in, at that moment.

The ogre was a slow creature, so he took his time to go all the way down, further and further down until he saw the Lass' lips in their true splendour. He passionately massaged the Lass' lips with his tongue, causing a deep pleasure to be heard from above, and twitching. Twitching out of pleasure. "Ah, it seems I have the jackpot in my hands! Ay, you'll be screaming around the mountain, til you come. Har Har Har! Laugh with me lassy! Laugh!" the Lass tried to laugh with him, and when she was deep in laughter, he began to go deep in lips. This was the true barbaric nature of the beastie, as both she and Shrek himself knew. Shrek began to ravage the innards of Moon, causing her canal to pulse, until she could take it no more, and her dam bursted. "Ughhh, Senpai... I can't hold it back! I'M ERUPTING!" Moon yelled aloud, waking up her nearby neighbors. "ERGH, YER BETTAH CHECK YERSELF BEFORE YOU SHREK YERSELF!" Shrek revealed his secret weapon, another onion. He crammed it in her gaping hole, plugging it up, and took her in her revealing glamour down the road and into the night, and tossed her into what seemed to be a hut in the middle of a swamp, then locked it behind him. "That's seven now! Time to gather up Uranus, Pluto, and Mars! Maybe I'll even pay Tuxedo Mask a visit, AHAHAH! HAHA!"

And like that, the romance between Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Shrek was over.


End file.
